


Big Spoon

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Draco and Blaise go camping
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Big Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



> This was written for TriDogMom and for the Fairest of the Rares Love Fest 2020  
> #LF2020 #TeamAphrodite
> 
> This is in beta'd and completely ridiculous, enjoy!

"Scoot over"  
"Absolutely not! You have a cot and blanket, get away from me."  
"Draaaaaaaaake, it's freezing and this is all your fault."

Draco turned over to stare incredulously up into Blaise Zabini's face "MY fault? You're the one who roped me into this stupid stunt! You know Theo likes to wind you up and you played right into his hands. He's gotten worse since he got together with Potter."

"I still don't see how our current situation is my fault. I'm freezing so budge up."

Huffing slightly, Draco scooted forward on his cot.

"What do you think you're doing? I have to be the little spoon."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing "Blaise, you're 6'4, I am 6'2..."

Blaise snorted "Yeah, if you lie and wear a pair of Astoria 5 inch heels"

"You're taller and therefore must be the big spoon, there are rules!"

"It comforts me, now be a good lad and spoon me."

Draco rolled his eyes and threw an arm over Blaise "I can't believe you bet Theo we could make it an entire night muggle camping. We know nothing about muggles or even camping!"

"I assumed we could bring an elf, it's not MY fault Granger over heard and forbade it. Merlin, you are a bony bloke aren't you? You're giving off no body heat at all."

"Fuck off Blaise and go to sleep."

Draco could hear giggling. He was almost certain it wasn't a dream but he was so warm he didn't want to open his eyes to check.

Then a throat cleared.

Draco eyes flew open to see a camera pointed at him with Theo, Potter, Granger, Astoria, and Pansy laughing at him.

It was at this point he realized he had become wrapped around Blaise in the night.

Trying to untangle himself from Blaise, he fell off the bed with a thud.

"Nice evening lads?"

"Shove off Theo, it was freezing in here! We had too...for warmth."

Potter laughed "I assume neither of you thought to start a fire or oh I don't know...turn on the heater?"

"There's a heater? How should we know that!?"

Harry sighed "I left a note on top of the heater with instructions for how to start it!"

"I didn't see any note...THEO! I'm going to Avada you!"


End file.
